AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium
The AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium (aka Hellion Initium) is a mobile suit in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. It has brief cameos in the TV series and its known pilots include Emilio Ribisi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Advanced European Union (AEU) officials have always wanted an aerial combat mobile suit (MS), but their first machine, the AEU-03, which defeated 01 and 02 in a competition, is only capable of ground combat.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – Hellion InitiumGundam 00P Mechanic File 005-1 Hellion Initium Afterwards, the aerial combat AEU-04 is developed, and using experiences gained from its development, the AEU’s development team (which included Ian Vashti) quickly created the AEU-05 Hellion that is capable of both ground and aerial combat.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.7 AEU also used the Union's VMS-15 Union Realdo as a reference when designing the Hellion, and a space use version of the MS also exists.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – Union Realdo The Hellion serves as the AEU’s main MS for over a decade since its rollout in 2292 AD, during the midst of the 5th Solar Power War, and is widely exported to countries outside of AEU.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book‘Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics – 1st The Hellion defeated competing 06-08 models in the years following its introduction, and is succeeded by the AEU-09 AEU Enact in 2307 AD. The Hellion’s longevity is thanks to two major overhauls in 2300 AD and 2305 AD that improve its performance. To distinguish the three versions of the Hellion, they are later given different names. The first version introduced in 2292 AD is later known as Hellion Initium, also known as Hellion ’92 type (or Hellion year 92 type), while the second and third versions are known as Hellion Medium (aka Hellion ’00 type or Hellion year 00 type) and Hellion Perpetuum (aka Hellion ’05 type or Hellion year 05 type).Gundam 00P Official Website Mechanic Page Regardless of the version, the Hellion's main feature is its ability to switch between MS mode and Flight mode, and this allows the MS to be deployed for a variety of combat missions. However, the switching of modes requires swapping of MS parts and has to be done by ground crew in dedicated bases.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.9 Thus, switching of modes during battle is impossible and a decision has to be made about what mode to deploy the Hellion in prior to its launch. The MS mode’s front skirt armor becomes the front wings in Flight mode, and their angle can be adjusted to control the amount of air entering the MS’ jet engines. Despite the upgrades, the Hellion Medium and Hellion Perpetuum still retains mostly similar parts composition as the Hellion Initium. Initium means ‘beginning’ in Greek, and the Hellion Initium is capable of flying in both MS and Flight mode thanks to its three main plasma jet engines and the MS’ light weight, which is achieved by reducing its armor thickness.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.8 The Flight mode's mobility and maneuverability are on par with those of an aircraft’s, while the MS mode has unexpectedly high maneuverability, as the thrust from the jet engines is concentrated on its upper body.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.11 However, the suit’s design still suffers from insufficient thrust, causing it to face difficulties in conducting stable, high-speed flight. The Hellion Initium is armed with a smoothbore gun for ranged combat, sonic blade for close combat and a prototype defense rod for protection. The commander version of the Hellion Initium has a fin-shaped blade antenna on its head to set it apart from the standard version. Armaments ;*180mm x 50 caliber Smoothbore Gun :The primary weapon of the Hellion Initium, it uses liquefied gunpowder to fire physical projectiles. Other features include an extendable stock and a movable top grip. It is hand carried in MS mode and in Flight mode, it is fixed to the machine's chest and serves as the nose unit. The Hellion Initium is not equipped with a linear rifle as the weapon is still under development. ;*Defense Rod :A rod-shaped defensive device mounted on the left elbow, it is attached only when launched in MS mode. via rotary motion, the defense rod is able to deflect/ricochet enemy’s projectiles. Does not seem to be equipped when the MS is in Flight mode. Hellion Initium's defense rod is a prototype version, thus it has a different shape from those used by later versions of the Hellion. ;*Sonic Blade :A close combat armament of the Hellion Initium. Usable only in MS mode, the blade of this dagger-like weapon can vibrate at a high frequency and display excellent cutting capabilities. It is unclear where the Hellion Initium stores this weapon. History Gundam 00P File No.07: Ian Vashti A team of four Hellion Initiums accidentally encountered the Celestial Being's GNY-001 Gundam Astraea and GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud that were collecting information on submarine cables. They engaged the Gundam Astraea in aerial combat, and due to the communication disruption effect of the Gundam's GN Particles, the Hellion Initiums were unable to rely news of the two Gundams back to base. With their nimbleness in the air and fighter jet-like mobility, the Hellion Initiums forced the Gundam Astraea to forgo close combat and fight using its GN Beam Rifle instead. The Hellion Initiums' speed were no match for the speed of the beams fired from the GN Beam Rifle, but they were still faster than the aiming speed of the Gundam's pilot. As a result, even though all the Hellion Initiums were destroyed, it took about 12 shots to bring them down. After the battle, one of the Hellion Initium's developers, Ian Vashti, and his friend, Joyce B. Moreno, were found on a boat nearby and recruited into Celestial Being. Gundam 00P File No.08: Joyce Moreno A team of Hellion Initiums were dispatched to destroy a village belonging to guerrillas who were against the construction of the orbital elevator. Unbeknownst to them, the Celestial Being's GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool was shadowing them from a distance and thus undetected. As the Hellion Initiums approached the village, the Gundam's pilot suddenly decide to go against her mission to simply monitor the Hellion Initiums' actions and attacked them using the Gundam's GN Vulcans. Although the GN Vulcans were not very powerful, they were enough to destroy the lightly armored Hellion. The battle was one-sided, but one of the damaged Hellion Initiums unexpectedly tried to crash into the village. Its suicidal attack was stopped when the Gundam blocked its path, and the Hellion Initium exploded upon collision. The Gundam did drop out of the sky, but it was visibly damaged and its pilot was injured. Gundam 00P File No.09: Birth and Death Using the Gundam Astraea, Celestial Being conducted a preliminary test for their future armed interventions. Soaring above the Hellion Initiums, the Gundam launched a surprise attack using its GN Beam Rifle and shot down three units in three shots. The Hellion Initiums counterattacked with their smoothbore guns, and the Gundam lost its balance evading the attacks. Although the smoothbore guns could not damage the Gundam's armor, the impact from taking a direct hit was uncomfortable for the Gundam's pilot. The Gundam briefly landed to recover its balance, then fly back to the sky and continues its mission of destroying its targets. Gundam 00P File No.10: Chall Acustica Terrorists using dozens of Hellion Initums, secretly provided by the AEU, attempted to crash their machines into the Human Reform League's orbital elevator. This attack would not destroy the orbital elevator, merely delaying its completion and that was what AEU wanted. Celestial Beng received news of the attack before hand and decided to intervene. The intervention plan involve using the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone (with the support of other 2nd generation Gundams) luring the enemies away, and its GN Condenser deliberately made to run wild so as to release huge amount of GN Particles. These GN Particles would then cause the electronics of the Hellion Initiums to fail and render them immobile, and had the advantage of not leaving being any marks on the wreckage that could indirectly divulge the Gundams' existence. Furthermore, the communication jamming ability of GN Particles meant that information on the Gundams would not leak out of the battlefield. Using this plan, the terrorists' Hellion Initums' attack was successful stopped, but something went wrong with the Gundam Plutone's systems and two Gundam pilots died to save Plutone's pilot, who survived with lasting injuries. Gundam 00P File No.14: Sefer Rasiel & Gundam 00 2nd Season Episode 6 Celestial Being's Grave Violento accessed Veda to review the background of Leesa Kujo, a potential candidates for the organization. A former AEU tactical forecaster, she made a mistake and lost her lover in a battle. During an operation to recover an AEU facility captured by HRL, the commander-in-charge decided to have a competition between Lessa Kujo and another tactical forecasters, Kati Mannequin. The mission plans that the two tactical forecasters had came up with were total opposite, and their Hellion Initum forces entered the facility via the two different entry points. However, the two forces had not expected to meet each other within the facility. Kujo's force found Mannequin's force with a group of HRL soldiers, and were unaware that these HRL soldiers had already surrendered. Both forces reported the presence of the other group and were instructed by their tactical tactical forecasters to confirm whether the opposing force was an enemy or an ally. However, both groups were eager to help their tactical forecasters, and had determined the other group as the enemy without any confirmation. Based on this wrong information, Kujo and Mannequin drew up new plans and gave the attack order. The mistake was discovered a few minutes later, but by then both groups had suffered heavy losses, including Kujo's lover - Emilio Ribisi. Grave felt that the tragedy experienced by Lessa Kujo would made her more sympathetic to Celestial Being's ideology. However, he was uncomfortable with recruiting people still drown in their sadness. Picture Gallery Gundam 00P Second Season Hellion.jpg Aeu-05-92-cameo.jpg|Cameo in TV series Aeu-05-92-cameo2.jpg|Wreckages seen in TV series References External links *AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium on MAHQ.net